Never Seeing
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *one-shot* Sequel to Sightless. After meeting with Draco in Hogwarts after that day, Ginny's life has gone even deeper into depression. Not even Ginny's brother, Ron can help her... The only one that can help her is Draco Malfoy, the one man she loves,


Never Seeing

Sequel to Sightless

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I got one or two reviews asking me to write a sequel to it, so I guess I did.  And sorry for the delay on my other stories, but I've been quite busy.  Finals and all, plus I have a kendo tournament today!  I'm nervous =\

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"Gin...  Can you please come out?"  She heard Ron's voice through the door of her room.

She stood motionless, looking out of her window at the sunset, her hand clutching a piece of memory.  A very important piece of her memory.  She heard the lock click as Ron tried to break open the door and she did nothing to stop him.  It was all useless anyways.  There was no reason for her to live.  Slowly and gracefully, taking her time, she raised the picture she was holding to her face yet once again.  "Draco..."  She whispered brokenly.  "Why...?"  There, was a picture of her waving, Draco smiling with his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Ginny!"  Ron yelled once again.

She felt a tear slip from her eyes and roll down her cheek and fall onto the floor.  The lock was still clicking, but she did not give a slight care and she looked around her room.  Pink...  Now that she thought about it, it really didn't matter what color it was right now.  To her, everything was black and white.  She never saw anything anymore...  Not since Draco left her.  It had only been a month ago when she had met him again at Hogwarts.  It had only been a month.  Since that very night, she stayed in her room, only coming out for food, sometimes skipping a few meals at once, but she did not give a damn.

Virginia Weasley, sister to six brothers, no longer saw the reason to live.

Her only love was gone, left her.  She was told for her own good, but she refused to believe that.  Draco left because he was blind.  Draco was blind because of her.  Because he had given her his eyes.  She wished Cheryl Morrison was sent to hell.  She was the girl who had spilled Dragon Blood in Ginny's eyes.  She was the reason Ginny could not see.  She was the reason Draco and Ginny were separated.  She was the person Ginny despised with her whole body, with a passion.

Cheryl Morrison thought it would be a joke, but it ended up fucking up Ginny's life...  Forever.  Even now she had her sight back, she could not see.  She could not see what the point in living was, for Draco was not with her.  Even her family had lied to her, not telling who gave their eyes up for Ginny.  They knew it was Draco, they knew it...  They admitted it.  Damn Cheryl Morrison.  Ginny hoped she rot in hell, but as she was told, Cheryl was married to a rich man by the name of Mark Carson.

Ginny sighed as she felt the door about to give in.  Sometimes, she couldn't understand his brother.  Why did he bother to push it open with force when he could've used a spell?  Ginny glanced at the door for a slight second, and when she felt the door give in, she turned her gaze back to the sunset.  The sky was colored in a colorful way.  A shade of pink, then purple and blue...  "Ginny!  Why didn't you open the door when I told you to?!"  Ron started yelling again.

She really couldn't care less.  The second Ginny spoke, Ron finally noticed how tired of life her sister was, "Ron...  Just go away."  Her voice was filled with sadness and she sounded so much more tired than a girl her age should be.

Ron looked at Ginny with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right to you, Ronald?"  She asked tiredly, her gaze still on the setting sun.  "Do I look bloody all right to you?"

"Gin..."  He replied worriedly.

"Ron...  You...  You know how tired of life I am, right?  You know how much I want to die right now...  right?  We've had this conversation for quite a few times, if my memory serves me right..."  She replied again, indifferent, all the while looking out her window, her eyes lifeless.

Ron walked slowly up beside her and embraced her in a bear hug, "Ginny...  It's just a guy, there are plenty of guys in the world.  Wizard or not, we'll approve."

Ginny sighed, "It's not about approving or not.  It's about me loving him or not...  Don't you feel the slightest guilt, saying 'it's just a guy' about Draco?  He's given me back my sight, he's given me a chance at life-"

"That's exactly why you should take that chance!  Meet another great guy and marry him, for Merlin's sake."  Ron cut Ginny's speech.

_"I love him."_

Ron looked at her in surprise, "What?"  He asked, blinking unbelievably, as if something extremely out of the blue happened.

"I love him, Ron.  That's all there is to it."  She sighed again, "Sure, maybe you'd think it's not true love and I'll get over it soon enough...  But I know I won't.  Every time I think about him, I feel my heart race and every time I remember my eyes belong to his, I feel my heart dying all over again."  She paused, looking at the sunset again, "My sight was given to me by him, he will not be forgotten in my heart.  I can't stand my heart dying again...  I need to see him...  But I know I can't, for I have learned..."

_"If a Malfoy doesn't want to be found, there is no fucking way to find him."_  Ron quoted.

"You know it's true."  Ginny replied tiredly, pulling herself away from Ron.

For the first time, Ron knew what Ginny was feeling and he was deathly afraid for her sister.  He knew she was slowly dying.  He could see her body movement not having any strength much more, he could see her mouth parted open slightly, as if she was too tired to even close her mouth, her eyes were lifeless, her arms limp at her sides with one hand clutching what he guessed to be a picture.

Added with the sunset at the back, it truly looked like that someone, which was now Ginny was expecting death anytime.  It was as if nothing in the world could pull her out of her depression and it was as if she really had nothing to live for.

"Gin..." Ron gulped, "What about your family?  What about Harry and Hermione?"

Ginny's grayish brown eyes scanned the horizon, "Without Draco, life is nothing."

To a degree, Ron knew what Ginny meant.  He loves Hermione after all, so why wouldn't he understand?  He could also understand Malfoy's point of view though, because if he were to give Hermione _his_ eyes, he too, would leave without a word, making her thing that he left her just like that, and not make her feel guilt.

Ron closed his eyes for a peaceful moment, then opened them, "No matter what happens, I'll always support you.  I love you a lot, Virginia Weasley."

The first trace of smile for the very first time in a long while, the corners of her lips twitched up softly, "Thank you, Ronald Weasley.  I will always love you too..."

They embraced for another moment, before Ron muttered a spell to fix back the door and looked at his sister for one long look, knowing nothing would ever be the same after today.  He had a gut feeling that something...  He did not know what, but something would definitely happen.  He walked out the room and closed the door quietly and gently behind him, hearing one last whisper.

"Tell the others I love them too...  And Draco..."  She trailed on, knowing Ron got her meaning.

As soon as the door closed, a tiny tear slipped from his eyes.  He finally knew something.  That was the last time he would hear her sister's beautiful voice, and it would be the last time he ever saw her.  She was going to die tonight, and the both of them knew...  Unless they found a cure soon enough.  There was nothing he could do about her sister's death.  Deep inside, Ron knew what was the better thing for Ginny.  Not matter how much she loved her little sister, he know that git Draco Malfoy was important to her.  Not that he could call him a git any longer; after all, he did save her sister...  He knew it would be better if Ginny had died because he knew she was suffering.  If she died, then all the pain for her would be gone and she would be peaceful.

Walking down slowly, he felt happiness for his sister, but dread for his family.  As he reached up, all Weasleys, Potter and ex-Granger looked up.  Molly first broke the silence, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's not coming down to eat today."  He replied, seating himself next to his wife, Hermione.  His mother and father looked at him, their faces filled with sadness and guilt.  He looked at his brothers and Harry, who looked just as sad and then his wife, who had watery eyes, he himself looked down at his plate and tried to smile and began eating his dinner.

Halfway through dinner, he couldn't stand it anymore.  Standing up without a word, he took a handful of Floo Powder and Flooed to Diagon Alley...

* * * * *

It was deep into the night now, where the stars shone in the darkened sky and the moon glowed.  Virginia Weasley was still where she was a few hours ago, standing by the window, looking out.

Finally, she shook her head, as if shaking herself into reality, then slowly walked back to where her desk was...  A knife.  She wondered if it would be painful to cut herself deep into the wrist, where it would kill her and she wondered how freaked out her family would be to see her like that, dead on the floor, her wrist bloodied with a knife on the floor, the metal reflected by the morning sun that was rising.

She felt grateful that his brother Ron had allowed her to do whatever she wanted and she was almost, to a certain degree, sure that Ron knew she was dying tonight.  She was relieved.

The whole entire thing she had said to Ron was the truth.  She had nothing to live for any longer.  Without Draco, life was nothing.  Without Draco, she was nothing.  Without Draco, there was no Ginny.  It was just the way life was.  It was like a food chain.  When you miss something in that certain food chain, the whole food chain crashes down into hell.  This food chain...  It was made of Draco and Ginny.  Without Draco around...  You get the point.

She held up the knife.  There was no way she was ever going to have a peaceful and happy life anymore...  So why not commit suicide?  Slowly, holding up the knife, she cut through the first layer of skin on her left wrist, then at once...  She pressed it hard on her skin...  And cut it.  Ginny felt herself wince in pain, but look at her wrist in amazement as blood flowed out of her wound and as the blood hit the floor with a thud.

After a few moments, she felt lightheaded and she sat down on her bed, where from there, she could still see the scene outside her house.  Her sight dimmed and her breathing slowed and then, when she couldn't hold it any longer...

Darkness claimed her.

* * * * *

Ron breathed a sigh of relief with a certain blond beside him as they listened to the news Mme Pomfrey gave them.  She was the first medical nurse they were able to contact and immediately, she sent Ginny off to St. Mungo's, where they were able to give her back the blood she needed and where she would heal nicely.

It was a close call.  It was extreme fluke.

Molly was on the seat sobbing her heart out with Arthur, tears in his eyes holding her.  He himself was holding a crying Hermione while the other Weasleys and Harry looked relieved.  The blond beside him?  Draco Malfoy.

He had just found him on time and dragged him back all the way to the Burrow when they had found Ginny's body a little after midnight due to Molly wanting to talk to her daughter about, without doubt, Malfoy.  So here they were, listening to the doctor give them the good news.  At least Malfoy is here now.  Maybe Ginny will recover...  And if Malfoy leaves, he'll pound his head in.

**_A week later..._**

Ron had just gone home from work when he suddenly had the urge to visit his only sister Ginny.  Dropping off his stuff, he went to get his wife and together, they apperated.  Walking slowly, they went to her room, only to find the door was opened.  Hermione put her head in, peeking and suddenly smiled.  The next second, Ron put his head in and peeked, finally knowing why Hermione was so happy about.

There, on the bed laid Ginny smiling with Draco whispering something in her ears...  Ron winked to Hermione, and then, they went out of the room and went back to whence they came from...  Leaving the two lovers in complete bliss and happiness.

* * * * *

"I love you."  Draco whispered quietly into Ginny's ears.

Ginny looked up at Draco, knowing he could feel her gaze on his face, "And I, Virginia Weasley, loves you too."

Draco smiled a loving smile, then dipped his head down...

To kiss her on the tip of her nose.

* * * * *

Replied to reviews from 'Sightless':

crystella – thank you very much, I hope I didn't make you cry much =(

mary – Yes, that's the story.  It's Kiss – Because I'm a woman.

Jane – Thanks, I love D/G too ^^  Hope you like this.

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Yeah, I got to admit it was pretty obvious.  Well, I hope this one has more descriptions!

Neca – Sorry for making you depressed, but I tend to write depressing stuff.

Chen – Lol, cry?  Not really...

Sakura1287 – I know, Draco's a dumb bum.  I hope you like this sequel, the ending might be better than the prequel ^^

anonymous – Yes, that music.

Ambarture – I watch a few Korean music videos...  Not a lot of them though, might have to do with me not having enough time.

red – if you hadn't noticed, this is an angst/romance, therefore... ya.

Oria – Yeah, tear jerker...  Anyhow, this is the sequel to it and I don't think I'll be writing another sequel, so I hope you enjoy, and to answer your question, no I'm not Korean ^^  I'm Chinese ^^

Katrina – Yea...  Sad.  Thanks for the review!


End file.
